Forsaken Love
by WK Forever
Summary: If Polar Bears can't dance, then Chris can admit that he is in love. Anyone agree?
1. Chapter 1

Martin came running into the Tortuga one morning, "I got a girlfriend!"  
Chris snorted as he lay crappy on his hover chair, reading a book, "Seriously?"  
Then, as Martin waved his hand, a girl came walking into the HQ. Immediately, Aviva stood up, "Laura!"  
Laura smiled as she and Aviva hugged each other, "My dearest baby sister!"  
Chris jerked up and fixed himself, "Oh, no... The Corvando sisters verses the Kratt brothers... This isn't going to end well."  
Martin kissed Laura once she finished her sisterly hug. Chris hid his face and complained, "And it just started. Not even one minute and he's already kissing."  
"Lighten up, Chris," Smiled Koki as she introduced herself to the new member.  
Jimmy smiled, "Martin's sure is lucky."  
Chris rolled his eyes. Soon, he felt a finger on his arm, he looked up, "What?"  
"So you're Martin's brother?"  
"You know me! The -"  
"Wild Man of the Kansas Forest. Of course, silly. How can I forget all those romantic times with you and Aviva?" She winked at her now blushing sister.  
Chris frowned, "That was a long time ago."  
Laura glanced at Martin, who shook his head in return. So she sat down on the HQ table and started to talk about her life before Martin found her once again.  
Aviva was so thrilled to have her sister home once again. So the two girls, after lunch, were chattering like nuts. Aviva would talk about the Arctic, since Jimmy was driving the Tortuga there; and Laura would talk about some fancy, but warm clothes for the trip. Both girls seemed to be happy.  
Chris sat by himself in the garage. He had just pull on his winter's green jacket and looked through his creature power disc collection...  
But someone was watching.  
"Oh, so blue boy's got a girlfriend? Well, green boy seems not too impressed. Hmmm... Those power discs... There are so many... What?!"

"Hey, CK?"  
"What do you want, Aviva?"  
Aviva blushed, "Laura wanted me to see if you would come back to me."  
"Like the old times?"  
"Oh, uh, yes. Like the old times."  
Chris snapped, "No way! Marriage is such a waste of time and effort! I rather marry creatures..." He quieted down and blushed, "Not that if I ever do..." He smiled, "But I could try you again."  
Aviva was surprised by Chris' multiple attitudes, "You are having mood swings again."  
"It's common now... Sorry..."  
"Sorry, CK."  
Chris turned away and blushed. He really liked Aviva, but Martin was such a pain in the neck then, he thought the Martin would brag once again that Chris' got a girlfriend. But he looked over to say something, Aviva was gone.  
Laura and Aviva chatted again. The brothers went outside to leave the girls alone. Jimmy was already in the pilot station, "Yo, bros! I'll be here. You know how girls are."  
Martin laughed and Chris blushed as they went out to explore, "Chris, let's go see Polbe and Flipper!"  
"Okay. I like it when we see our old friends."  
Martin smiled dreamingly, "Yeah, old friends... Especially from college!"  
Chris froze still as Martin ran ahead, "Maybe, Dad was right. It is time to stop fooling around."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach was pacing in his ship, waiting for his zachbots. Two came back that evening with two colored bags.  
"You got them?"  
The zachbots dropped the bags which revealed two girls. Aviva jumped up, "Zach! What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, hey. This is my ship."  
"The Tortuga is not - Oh, right... Where am I?"  
"Aviva..."  
Aviva saw her sister just waking up, "Laura!" The girls exchanged hugs as Zach laughed, "I saw you and the Brat brothers!"  
Aviva cried, "Kratt brothers! Can't you just get it right?!"  
"Who cares? They are brats, especially blue boy who has a girlfriend!"  
Laura gasped, "Who is this?"  
"Zach Varmintech. He's my most hated enemy. He would try to grab my Tortuga as well as my inventions."  
Laura shook in fear, "What is he going to do to us?"  
"I don't know..."  
Zach smiled, "To the question, my dear, is that you will be cast into the midst of a snowstorm in which my Zachbots have found! Then, you will freeze to death!"  
Then, both girls screamed together, helpless, as the Zachbots dragged them over. Aviva wished she had her creature pod, "I hope the brothers will find us!"  
Laura cried, "I am so scared."  
Zach grinned, "That gives me an idea, No smarty pants equals no Wild Ratts Brothers! I will lure them to you and get the Tortuga for good!"  
Aviva screamed loudly. Zach turned on the Wild Kratt system alert. Immediately, the computer turned on. Everyone was shocked.  
Chris: "Zach!"  
Martin: "What are you up to? *Gasps* Laura!"  
Koki: "He's got the girls!"  
Jimmy: *snores*  
Chris said, "Let them go!"  
Zach smiled, "I will. In the midst of the Arctic storm!" He laughed evilly, as he commanded, "Zachbots! Toss them over board!"  
The gang must have cried altogether, because Jimmy jerked out of sleep. Aviva and Laura were tossed into the storm alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura was cold in the inches of snow. She got out of the snow drift and called for Aviva, "Sister!"  
Aviva came up immediately, "Laura!"  
Both sisters hugged for fear of their life. The snow blew about them, sending chills up their spines.  
In the distance, Aviva heard a low growl, "Polbe!"  
A little bear came up in the cold. Aviva took him up in her arms and cherished it. Laura found the polar cub really warm and cute, "I hope the brothers will find us."  
"I am sure."

Chris and Martin had the Tortuga strapped to them. Koki had to add rope after rope since the brothers were going in so far. So she couldn't add much rope and told them. So the brothers dropped their ends and Koki rolled it in frozen stiff.  
Chris saw his old friend Flipper and picked him up. He took out his walrus disc and inserted it, "Just in case, little guy."  
Martin smiled, "Good idea, Chris." He took out his polar bear disc and said, "Now, just need to find Polbe."  
Chris gasped, "Don't have to look much further, look!"  
In the distance, the brothers saw two figures standing in the midst of the snowstorm. Martin cried, "Laura!"  
Chris couldn't help but call out himself, "Aviva!"  
Both girls heard their names. They saw the brothers coming towards them, fighting the storm.  
"Kratt brothers!" Cried both girls. Laura fell into Martin's arms, while still holding Polbe. Aviva fell into Chris' arms... causing the both of them to part and blush. Martin said, "Glad you two are still safe."  
Chris cried, "Not for long! Hang tight! A tidal wave!"  
The quartet were washed apart. Martin held Laura and Polbe firm to the snow. But Chris was lost at sea with Aviva, holding on his leg for comfort.  
Chris popped up the surface of the water, breathing hard, "Help! Help!"  
Aviva saw Flipper. She realized Chris' power suit had the walrus disc. She grabbed Flipper and reached the surface, "Chris! Touch Flipper and activate, quick!"  
Chris smiled, "Good thinking, Aviva," He touched the walrus, "Insert creature disc, touch walrus." He touched his creature power button, "Activate Walrus powers!" Each part of his body was transformed into the walrus. Once he was a walrus, he inflated his neck so he could float. But Aviva was gone, "Aviva?!"  
He dived under the water, hoping the girl was okay. He saw her below the water surface, near death. He took her by the waist and drew her upwards to the surface, "Breathe, Aviva! Breathe!"  
Aviva coughed until she was able to grip Chris' suit. Flipper was being held by Aviva's other arm. Chris gasped, "Hang on, Aviva!"  
Aviva looked and saw a wave crashing up and over them as the sea swallowed the trio alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin and Laura were safe on land, but not safe from the winds. Martin held Laura over one arm an Polbe with the other arm. Martin muttered as he dragged himself and Laura up a steep hill, "I wonder if Chris is handling alright... I hope Aviva's with him."  
Laura looked at Martin in pain for her sister. She hid her face in Martin's cold jacket, trying to shield the wind from her face.  
But Martin slipped. Laura screamed as she fell backwards and slid by herself. On the edge of the hill was the sea. Laura was screaming for help. Martin quickly inserted his polar bear disc and touched the bear, "Activate polar bear powers!"  
Instantly Martin was transformed into a bear. He stretched out one of his legs, "Grab my leg, Laura!" Laura obeyed and held on, still scared. Martin took out the bear claws and said, "Sharp claws are sharp enough... To break a nasty fall... And the pads... for no slip!"  
Soon, Martin was able to hold Laura in place. Laura got up and hugged her boyfriend. Martin deactivated to better hug her... The cliff they were standing on... dropped them into the cold sea. Nice thinking, Martin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and Aviva were laying side by side after dragging themselves from the calm sea. The storm was over now. Chris had deactivated, trying to warm Aviva, who was frozen stiff in his arms. Flipper was splashing in the water with his mother close beside him.  
Chris woke up from his sudden blackout. He sat up, alert and very unconscious. Luckily, he saw the Tortuga close by. He looked at pale Aviva and shook her gently, "Get up, Aviva..." Since she didn't respond, Chris splashed fresh, even colder water on the girl, jerking her up, "What? What happened? Laura? CK?"  
Chris sat up, "We'll on shore... The Tortuga's... MARTIN!"  
Martin was swimming straight for the Tortuga's shore line. Chris turned to Aviva, "Your sister's with Martin. Come on!"  
Aviva couldn't get up, "I am too weak."  
Chris knew he had to do what a man have to do. He picked the girl up in his arms. Aviva didn't care or blush or smile. She was too cold to mind.  
"Chris?"  
"Martin... Aviva's got a cold body... She needs warmth."  
Laura said, still cold herself, "Come! Koki has a room made for such conditions."  
Chris and Martin stared at each other. They didn't know about it, so it must be a girl thing. Laura said, "We all are frozen stiff. I guess Koki will allow you guys to warm up."  
Chris shrugged his shoulders as Martin answered, "Uh, okay."  
Koki was happy to see Aviva and Laura were alright. She had them immediately in the other room undressed and tucked into the hot room. Soon, she forced the brothers to undress and got them into the same room.  
This was a strange room. Chris saw a pail of coal and smoke pouring from it. The room was so heated, he felt so relieved and calm, he fell asleep in this hot room.  
Chris woke up to a couple girls looking at him, "Aren't you ever to get out of here?" "Too much heat will burn you, CK."  
Chris groaned, "What?"  
Aviva smiled, "He's still in a daze. Martin, get him out before he gets steam-tanned."  
Martin smiled, "Is it possible?"  
Laura smiled, "Possibly. Especially on how close he is to that pail."  
Martin took his brother to his hammock and covered him up. Chris jerked, "I'm fine."  
Martin grinned, "Funny, you were just tired minutes ago."  
Chris got dressed and stepped out into the Arctic air. Polbe was with his polar mother. The sea had a thick ice covering that Martin and Laura danced and skated together, happily.  
"Chris?"  
Chris jerked and turned to see Aviva looking at him, "Yeah?"  
"What's ya doing?"  
"Just watching my brother... He seems to be happy."  
Aviva couldn't help but lean up against Chris and watch the young couple on the ice. Chris smiled to himself an wrapped one arm about Aviva and rested it on her waist. Aviva looked around with just her eyes, but thought that his love was coming back.  
Chris smiled, "There they go again... Seriously..."  
Aviva looked up, "You know, you don't have to be jealous."  
Chris walked to the invention vehicles, "I know... But I just don't know how I can love again."  
Aviva followed Chris to the Buzz Bikes. He polished the metal until he saw his own face. Aviva looked over, "I think we... You and me, that is, make a pretty good couple."  
Chris looked at Aviva through the reflection of the polished metal, "You think so?"  
"I don't think so, I know so."  
Chris stood up to face Martin smiling at Chris. Laura was smiling at Aviva. Martin fingered Chris over to him, "Remember all them cute days you had? Especially with Aviva?"  
Chris blushed as he walked over to Martin, "Some."  
Martin smiled as he turned Chris around and massaged his shoulders as he spoke, "You know she's the right one, little brother."  
Chris couldn't help but look away. The mirror behind the Buzz Bikes saw how much he had changed. He was growing to be a young man. He blushed, "I guess so."  
Aviva came up to Chris as Martin let his little brother go. Chris met with her halfway, "I guess we left the road quicker than we were supposed to."  
Aviva smiled, "I know. But we can restart like we never met."  
Chris smiled at Laura, "Even though we had a rough graduation, I sure am proud that I graduated this part of life."  
Martin frowned, "What?"  
Chris turned around, "I have friends... I don't think Aviva and I are that ready to pick up the relationship as it was."  
Martin groaned and walked away with Laura at his heels. Once they were gone, Aviva scolded, "You hurt Martin's feelings."  
"I know... But I did it for one reason."  
Aviva frowned, "For what?"  
Chris grabbed her chin and answered, "No distractions," Then, he kissed the shocked girl. Aviva wrapped her arms around Chris' neck, thrilled to have the one she loved long ago, back into her life.


End file.
